


sunset love

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Lesbian Character, M/M, Paladin Shay AU, Sleepy Cuddles, bg klunk, shayllura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the paladins visit earth, and shay and allura experience the feeling you get on a content summer evening and what it’s like to fall in love with someone for the first time.





	sunset love

“it’s nice out tonight,” shay commented. they were walking down the road, watching the boys ahead of them goof off with each other. allura hummed in response. “i’m really glad that we decided to go out doe a walk.”

“yes, earth is a very beautiful planet. it reminds me of altea, actually.” she smiled wistfully at the mention of her old home. “i can understand why the paladins lived it here so much.” shay nodded.

the air felt heavy with the weight of the giant setting sun. it painted the sky with breathtaking colors of yellow, orange, and pink melted into one beautiful picture. shay stared at it in awe.

“wow. i could definitely get used to this,” she said, stopping in her tracks. allura looked at her.

“are you okay?” she asked. 

suddenly shay felt very, very afraid. she didn’t ever want to leave. she wanted to stay here, on earth, with allura an the paladins. she wanted to forget all about haggar and prince lotor’s betrayal and the countless years she lost underground. earth felt like her home, it felt safe and peaceful. her eyes filled with tears. allura’s brow furrowed and she wrapped her arms around shay’s middle.

“hey, hey, what’s wrong?” she asked. shay smiled through a sob, rubbing at her eyes. she gave a small but genuine chuckle.

“i’m so happy here. i want to stay here forever and never look back,” she explained. allura sniffed.

“me too,” she admitted. “but we can’t. it’s too dangerous. we came here to get our recruits and have the paladins visit home. we have to go back.” 

shay wiped away her quickly crystallizing tears and nodded. allura pulled away from their tight embrace.

“you’re a pretty crier,” she said. “when i cry, snot runs down my face and i get all scrunched up and flushed. you just look pretty.” shay felt her heart flutter.

“would you like to... can we..?” shay fumble over her words, searching for the right thing to say. “can i hold your hand for the rest of the walk?” she asked bashfully. allura’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape and her altean marks flashed red for a second.

“um..? s-sure,” the princess stuttered. she held out her hand for shay to take. shay’s hand was much too bug for allura’s, and the latter’s hands were a little sweaty, but it somehow felt right.

they walked in silence for a bit, hand in hand. it was very peaceful, dusk slowly setting in on them and the boys finally tiring themselves out. shay giggled when keith fell onto hunk, and allura laughed even harder when lance tried to kiss hunk’s forehead and ended up falling onto keith. everything felt right- they felt like kids again.

when shay became the green paladin, things were hard at first. pidge had to return back to earth to gather supplies for their final battle against haggar- which they had picked up shortly after landing, an shay was the only resistance member that green would respond to. even though they had some sort of bond, being a paladin of voltron was way more intense than shay ha previously thought. she’d only been doing it for a week, and she was way more stressed than she’d ever been before.

it didn’t take long for her to fall into the family dynamic that team voltron had. she bonded with the boys well enough- hunk especially, but the only true friend she made on the castle ship was princess allura. they had something special together, shay felt it. and she could only hope that the princess felt the same way.

“hey, guys, keith has to use the bathroom and lance tired himself out by running literal circles around us,” lance shoved hunk playfully, who grinned. “so we’re gonna head back to lance’s place. give us a call when you plan on heading back, okay? if we don’t hear anything in twenty minutes i’m gonna come and get you myself.” allura chuckled. 

“of course, hunk. we’ll be calling you with the tablet that pidge gave me, right?” hunk clicked his tongue and shot a finger gun at her.

“you got it. see you in a bit!” 

hunk waved at the pair, as did lance. keith offered a nod- he hadn’t gotten used to shay’s presence on the team yet, so he was still a bit shy with her. shay nodded back with a grin. as the trio walked past, lance looked at their locked hands and smiled knowingly at the princess, who’s marks flushed red once again.

after about five more minutes of walking, it was dark enough so that they had to squint to see ahead of them. the sky was now a beautiful hazy lilac color. shay’s chest filled with soft anxiety and she turned to allura. she took a deep breath in.

“i want to know if i can kiss you,” she said. allura froze and shay instantly regretted what she said. her stomach twisted nervously. “no, wait, never mind, that was-“

“you can,” allura said, louder than normal. “i mean, yes. yes you can... you know.” okay. wow. this was happening. 

“um, let me just.” shay bent down a little, and allura stood on her tip-toes. she wobbled a bit, but shay grabbed her hands and wrapped them around her neck. 

they nervously inched their faces towards each other. allura seemed scared, so when shay closed her eyes she did the same. it’s a good this shay’s nose was more of a set of nostrils, because they would have surely bumped noses by now, and, ew, allura’s thinking of nostrils while she’s about to have her first kiss. she dissolved into a fit of giggles and ducked down. shay opened her eyes.

“am i doing something wrong?” she asked anxiously. allura shook her head, still laughing.

“no! it’s just,” she bit back another fit of laughter. “i’ve never done this before, is it always this...” she giggled. “weird?” shay smiled.

“oh, uh. i don’t know. this is my first kiss too,” she said. somehow talking about it this intimately cleared the air of some of the nervousness. shay stared at allura. “you look beautiful like this,” she said softly.

allura looked back up at her. her eyes were wide and full of excitement, crinkled around the edges from how wide she was grinning. shay felt that flutter in her chest again.

“you too,” she said. “okay. i think i’m ready. to kiss, that is.” 

shay nodded and decided to just go for it. she closed her eyes, and the next thing she remembered was their lips colliding. hunk wasn’t kidding when he told her it was like fireworks. 

“what are fireworks?” she asked him.

“they’re these big, colorful explosions,” he explained.

that kiss sure felt like a big, colorful explosion. 

when they pulled away they felt likw they had been kissing for hours, when really it was only a matter of seconds. the adrenaline buzzing in their veins felt like it was radiating off of them. shay was shell-shocked. she stared at allura again, this time with her eyes wide. 

“wow,” she said. allura nodded.

“wow.” 

after a moment, allura grabbed shay’s face and they kissed again, and it still felt so good and exciting an nice and right.

that night they were sleeping on the same “air mattress” in lance’s room. lance was supposed to be in bed, but he snuck down to the livingroom to be with hunk and keith on the couches.

they were facing each other, shay playing with allura’s hair and allura peacefully resting her eyes.

“my heart feels like it’s going to explode whenever i look at you,” shay whispered. “it’s overwhelming, i feel like i’m going to die if i can’t be with you like this.” allura opened her eyes an propped her head up with her elbow. 

“you won’t die,” she assured. “but i feel the same way.” she swallowed, hard. “i think i love you,” she said, barely loud enough for shay to hear. shay’s heart jumped into her throat.

“i think i love you too,” she said.

allura grinned and wiggled close to her. they tangled limbs and clung to each other through the night, and while it was pretty uncomfortable, neither of them ever wanted to let go.


End file.
